


HOPE

by MadameBizarre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once she turned her eyes away from the Abyss, Alphys found light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOPE

For a garbage dump, the place did not smell bad. The piles of trash were mostly everyday items that had either been broken or accidentally thrown out, and whatever rubbish did makes it way down was usually half eaten food -- which taken to be examined then reproduced for the monsters to eat. Every so often someone would swing by and clean up the more rotten stuff, and that was what Alphys had wanted to do...or so she thought.

She looked at the inky darkness before her, unable to decipher where it started, or very well where it ended. It was cold and damp as well, the water seemingly frigid compared to the lukewarmness of the rest. It sunk into her bones, making them sore and her body shake. The only thing she could hear were the droplets from the ceiling:

Drip….Drip….Drip….

She could just do it. Jump right into the dark hole that was horrifyingly inviting; no one would miss her anyways, she had no close friends, no family to get in contact with, it would be easy. The only problem could be her demons that would sooner or later reveal themselves to the town; her inner one, or the ones she had miserably created, it did not matter, both were one in the same now.

No more fear, no more anxiety, and no more self-loathing. She would not have to sit there anymore and pity herself for being a coward, and no one else would the chance to call her out. They would grieve for a few days, then a new scientist would sooner or later come, and they could hold the responsibilities she could not bear. 

Her only regrets would be that she could not reveal her true feelings to  him ; not being able to watch more anime; and not sending in her script (with concept art) of the perfect Mew Mew Kissie Cutie movie. It would compensate for the horrid second season of the original, and even involve her own original character she had spent hours developing, and then her concept art had been even more difficult for her little hands to dra--

“Hey!”

Alphys jumped, then froze in her spot -- she had not heard the splashing of footsteps coming close, nor had she even thought someone might decide to be there as well. She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to find it was another woman, who stood like an amazonian woman in a human’s Greek myth, with muscles that could make the king jealous, and a grin so sharp, it practically cut through the darkness.Obviously of fish descent, her rubbery skin glinted in the small light provided, and her scales shimmered; what could be ears were shaped like tailfins; and she lacked one dark eye by the covering of a pirate-esque patch.

This monster was intimidating, and Alphys did not want anything to do with her.

“Where do you think it leads to?”

The orange monster did not respond, but stood with her mouth hanging.

“WELL?! WHERE DO YOU THINK IT GOES?!” 

Though it had been said with no harm intended, Alphys squeaked and answered like her life depended on it; the words flew out of her mouth, her mind rationalizing all of her hypotheses at record speed. When a much louder guffaw made it hard for her to continue, she stood in silence as the other monster held her belly.

“Wow, I didn’t expect such a crazy long answer! I EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM THE KINGDOM’S SCIENTIST! HA HA HA HA HA! YOU’RE BRILLIANT!”

Alphys felt her face flush. “S-Sorry...I guess I….g-got carried away.”

The other monster had closed the gap between them and slapped a hand against Alphy's back -- nearly knocking the small creature over and making her wheeze.

“Don’t be! You were talking about some really interesting things! You just were talking too fast, AND MY MIND CAN'T PROCESS THAT FAST UNLESS IT'S A BATTLE!  OH! THAT'S PERFECT! LET’S BATTLE AND YOU CAN TELL ME AGAIN!” Her face somehow became even happier.

“A-Ah no, no! I-I don’t fight! I...uhhh...don’t have any….battle skills.” Alphys twiddled her thumbs and looked down to the water she was knee deep in. All she had were booksmarts, and even then those were useless.

“PFFFFTTT, WHATEVER! How about we sit down and you talk a bit slower! I wanna know if there’s some way I can get up to the human world from here so I CAN KICK ALL THEIR BUTTS!”

“Th-That’s not possible….from here….”

“WHAT?! HOW COME?” The woman dropped down into the water, splashing Alphys in the face; she was serious about the sitting down thing apparently.

“W-Well...uhhh...uhhh….i-it’s not an interesting explanation.”

“So? It’s interesting if you tell it, because then I know it’s true! I’m Undyne, and it’s my job as captain of the Royal Guard, so it’s also my duty to keep everyone down here safe! That means I have to know if this black hole is a portal to bring in humans, and go out to beat them!”

“Oh….well….I”m Alphys, b-but you already know who I am….” She stared down at Undyne, whose smile never wavered. When the long-haired monster patted the water beside her, Alphys lowered herself down to sit -- the water coming up to her stomach now. No one ever thought her very interesting, only Asgore himself, but he was the king, and anything involving the future of his kingdom was interesting.

“Well...it’s like this, Undyne,”

And the warrior gazed upon her with such captivation, Alphys felt a flutter in her chest that gave her....HOPE.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write some more parts for this, I'm not sure yet.


End file.
